If I Have To Wait
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Someone from the Wolfpacks past sends a friend to them for protection. Will they protect her? Or refuse to help when they find out who she is...
1. Ch 1 Friend From The Past: Sort Of

**Chapter 1** - Friend From The Past...Sort of

The pain came faster then she thought it would.

Indigo blue eyes stared out the window of the airplane. She felt a twinge in her heart because her family was sending her away. It was getting too dangerous for her to stay with them. Neil was getting dangerous. He'd already tried to kill her family but they'd escaped him again. They'd decided they could send her to some friends in La Push and knew they would keep her safe there until they could lose him for good.

Her parents had made sure to give her an abundance of petty cash, and made sure she was traveling light. She'd only packed the necessities in her backpack which was, laptop, cell phone, MP3 player, and a couple of changes of spare clothes, plus one suit case with clothing and shoes as well. She remembered hugging each of her brothers and sisters and then also her mother and father at the airport. She was honestly trying to be brave. She should've known getting involved with Neil was just an all around bad idea. Clearly she'd been proven right. His dominance over her was apparent after their first couple of dates. And even more so when she'd brought Neil to the house to meet her family.

Cassandra closed her eyes tight trying to keep her emotions in check. She had to keep it together. She didn't want to be away from her family but knew she didn't have any choice. Of course neither did they. She wanted them to stay alive and they wanted her to stay alive.

She'd lived happily in Canada since she was 17, her parents had been murdered and her foster family was amazing, technically they had been practically related to her biological parents, so rather than her go to a foster home, the officials in Canada let her foster family adopt her. She had gotten more brothers and sisters then she anticipated. Canada had been a nice place to live, a little chilly at times, but still nice.

As the plane landed in Port Angeles, Washington, Cassandra made sure her black and red scarf was still wrapped around her neck. She stood up and smoothed her black jeans down her 5'8" frame. She moved her black and white sneaker covered feet around a little. She smoothed the red long sleeved t-shirt over her torso. Her jet black hair was down to the bottom of her rib cage and wavy. She shouldered her backpack and headed out of the plane, stopped at baggage claim and grabbed her suitcase. As she found the first available taxi and got inside, "La Push Washington...Please."

She had the letter in her backpack. She was getting nervous and antsy all at the same time. Her family told her they weren't sure how she would be welcomed and to expect anything at this point. But they knew if they read the letter and let her explain the whole story they would understand and protect her. She'd been given the whole story about the Quileute Indians. How they were the descendants of wolves and how certain ones carried the shape shifter genes.

Cassie was honestly hoping she wouldn't have to show them the bruises that Neil had left on her body. Just the hand prints alone around her neck and both upper arms and both her forearms were still a vibrant purple. The scarf helped hide them well and the long sleeves were even nicer. The ones around her neck were more painful. The muscles surrounding her neck were bruised and she had a hard time moving her head around. It would be a good week before they were healed.

She sighed heavily as the taxi pulled into the dirt drive way of the address she'd given him in La Push Washington, the taxi driver opened her door as she looked at him, "Can you wait for me please...I'm not sure if I'll be staying or not." Taxi driver nodded, "Sure thing miss." He closed the door once she got out as he leaned against the door.

Cassie walked up the couple of steps of the porch as she swallowed hard. She'd gotten the letter out of her backpack as she raised her hand and knocked on the screen door. Chewing her bottom lip. A russet skin colored man, well over 6 foot tall opened the door and suddenly glared at her. His dark brown eyes seemed to turn to onyx within seconds as he started growling from deep in his throat. Within about 3 seconds 2 more men were standing behind him.

Cassie started shaking and knew her voice couldn't be trusted, but also knew if she didn't say something soon they were liable to attack her on the spot. "I was told I could find Sam Uley or Jacob Black here." Came out of Cassie's mouth in something above a whisper. The man who answered the door yelled, "SAM! JACOB! Someone's here for you. And she stinks to high heaven." A guy larger than the three at the door pushed through them and his nose twitched several times, "Embry, Collin and Brady back away from the door a little. I'm Sam...How can I help you?"

Cassie frowned as she handed over the envelope. She watched as he took the envelope and a few seconds later another guy nearly as big as the one claiming to be Sam and he scowled when his nose twitched as well...She hadn't missed it...Really? She took a shower that morning.

"What's your name?" Sam scowled at her once he read the letter with the guy next to him who she could only perceive to be Jacob.

"Cassandra Cullen."


	2. Ch 2 Muzzle Of The Wolf

**Chapter 2** - Muzzle Of The Wolf

Within seconds the three guys who answered the door had shoved between Sam and Jacob and burst into their wolf forms and started circling Cassie. Somehow they'd backed her down the steps of the porch and into the middle of the yard. Sam and Jacob were standing outside of the circle the other three had basically made.

Jacob stepped up, "Who gave you this letter?" Cassie was trembling from head to toe, "My sister Bella Cullen." Jacob's scowl deepened, "You smell like a vampire...You know what we do to vampires right?" It was Cassie's turn to frown, "Says the man who used to be in love with my sister." The wolves surrounding Cassie all started coughing. Cassie knew it meant they were laughing. Jacob growled, "SHUT UP." As he kicked dirt at the three wolves. Cassie jumped at his roaring voice, "I'm not a vampire. I smell like one because I've lived with the Cullen's since I was 17. They are my foster family. Do I look like a damn vampire?"

"NO!" A female voice drew everyone's attention, especially Sam's as he turned to the small woman, "Emily, get back in the house." Emily scowled at Sam, "Sam Uley! I know you're not letting these boys intimidate someone who should be treated as a guest in our home!" Cassie stifled a giggle when Sam physically cringed when the lady known as Emily verbally chastised him. Sam looked down at the petite woman standing next to him, 3 claw marks marring the right side of her face, "Emily she smells like a vampire, she was living with vampires...How do you know she's not one?"

Emily shook her head, "Look at her eyes. She's got blue eyes you morons. Even contacts couldn't cover up the Cullen's gold eyes or regular vampire's blood red eyes. What did the letter say?" Sam growled a little more as he handed over the letter. Emily smiled as she took the letter and read it, "So the Cullen's are asking you guys to protect her, until they can send for her...Did you ever think of asking what she needs protection from?" Sam sighed heavily as he looked down at her, "I hate it when you're the voice of reason." Emily threw her hands in the air, "Clearly someone has to be. You know before you let the boys tear apart a human."

Emily walked over and stood next to Cassie, "Oh yea she looks like she's gonna eat me for breakfast Sam. What is she a 100 pounds...maybe. Cassandra, that's your name right sweetie?" Cassie nodded, "Cassie for short or Sandra." Emily nodded curtly, "Why don't you come into the house and have something to eat and you can explain what's going on. I'm sure you're tired from your trip." Cassie smiled softly for the first time since she'd left her family, "Thank you Emily." Emily nodded as she wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulders and then looked back at the wolves, "Get yourselves phased and dressed and relax in the living room because we're having a discussion tonight about how to improve our manners with strangers. You too Jacob and Sam."

The three wolves whimpered as Sam made a face, "You know why they reacted the way they did Em." Emily glared at Sam, "I don't care...She's a human for God sake...What if they had overreacted and hurt her when they phased? Would you be able to live with yourself for letting it happen?" Sam frowned as he looked at the ground knowing he'd done it to Emily and had to live with looking at her scars for the rest of his life. Suddenly feeling bad for letting the guys phase that close to Cassandra. Emily tightened her arm around Cassie, "I didn't think so."

Once Emily had Cassie situated at the kitchen table with a plate of spaghetti and French bread, Cassie ate a couple of bites and suddenly noticed there were a couple more guys in the kitchen including the three who had gone all wolfie on her. Plus a couple of girls that Emily introduced as Claire and Kim, who both looked like they were no older than 16 or 17. Emily sat down next to Cassie, "Okay sweetie what's going on."

Cassie put her fork down as she exhaled shaky, "My parents were murdered when I was 17, the Cullen's had been lifelong friends with my mom and dad for as long as I could remember. The authorities in Canada decided that since Carlisle and Esme wanted me to live with them so I wouldn't have to go into foster care, they allowed them to adopt me. My parents and I knew what they were. But we also knew the morals they had established as a vampire family living among humans. They have a strict set of rules that they live by and they never falter from them. When I turned 19 I started dating a guy named Neil, everything between us was extremely fast and volatile. Within the first few dates we'd had, I knew Neil was no good for me. And it got even worse when I took him home to meet my family and he went all wolf on my family and tried to kill all of them. Neil had figured out I was a human, and could smell their scent on me and knew what my family was. My family survived without killing Neil, and relocated so many times. But there's only so many places you can hide in Canada. The last time Neil got a hold of me to try and get to my family, Carlisle asked Bella to write a letter about asking you to protect me until they could permanently relocate somewhere where he can't get to me ever again."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "This Neil guy is a werewolf?" Cassie nodded, "He's from the Huron Indian Tribe of Canada, they have been called, 'Muzzle of the wolf' tribe." Sam scowled, "When's the last time you physically saw him?" Cassie sniffled a little as her shaky hands came up and slowly pulled the scarf from around her neck, "Two days ago." A few gasps were heard in the room as all eyes fell on her brilliantly purple bruises around her throat and neck.


	3. Ch 3 Who Pissed Off Claire

**Chapter 3** - Who Pissed Off Claire

Cassie frowned, "Look, I know about your past with my family so I'll completely understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me or them...But he won't stop until he kills my family and I know you guys don't care for them, but they are the only family I have left in my life. And he's not going to stop until he has me. No offense or anything but after being brutalized by him I really don't want to be with someone who turns into a giant wolf."

Sam looked at Emily and knew with only one look that she would and could bring him to his knees if he didn't have a heart and help the girl. Sam nodded at Emily reassuring her he wasn't going to turn his back on the girl, and neither would the pack even if her last name was Cullen she was still human. And she still needed their help no matter what. If Neil came looking for her the pack would stop at nothing to keep her safe from this point, even if he had to make them kicking and screaming along the way.

Sam cleared his throat, "Since you're going to be staying with us for a while, you might as well meet everyone and get to know them." Cassie nodded as Emily stood from the table and brought the two girls over to the table, "This is Claire she's my niece, she's engaged to Quil and Kim, she's Jared's wife, but he's out patrolling right now." Kim was a raven haired beauty quite like Emily, Kim was actually 20, but definitely looked. Claire was a brunette and just as beautiful as Kim and Emily she was 17 and apparently engaged to Quil.

All the guys stood up and they all basically looked the same, close to 6 feet tall or taller, dark russet skin, thick black hair most had shaggy hair a few had their hair cropped, The guys were standing in a line screwing around, Sam growled at them and Cassie stifled a giggle as they all straightened up. Yea Sam was definitely the alpha. Sam threw a soft smile towards Cassie, "These are most of the guys from the pack, Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady, Quil and of course Jake. The only ones we seem to be missing are Paul, Leah and Jared. Jared and Leah are patrolling…Where's Paul?"

Emily giggled, "Sleeping in the guest room across Claire's bed and the spare bed, he pushed them together. He was out patrolling for the last 48 hours." Sam cringed, "Damn why was he on patrol for 48 hours?" Seth stepped forward, "He covered for me, because I had that school project I had to finish. I'm working his shifts on my days off." Sam nodded in understanding.

Claire bounced around the kitchen, "I'm going to have a roommate finally." Quil made a face as he grabbed Claire's hand, "Calm down woman." Claire stuck her tongue out at Quil, "Whatever don't be such a stick in the mud, Quil Ateara!" She made everyone else chuckle. Quil stuck his finger in his ear, "I swear if I wasn't engaged to you I'd have your voice box taken out and make you a mute." Claire poked out her bottom lip, "Fine you don't want to hear me talk anymore you won't be allowed to hear my voice anymore."

Claire removed her hand from Quil's as she walked over and bent over whispering in Cassie's ear, "Come with me I'll show you where the guest room is." Claire took Cassie's hand and waited for her to stand up before she led her through the wall of guys and down the hallway to the guest room. Cassie giggled when Claire looked at Cassie, "Don't worry Quil will feel bad in a minute and come and apologize for his stupidity." Cassie giggled harder, "Got him wrapped around your little finger eh?"

Cassie laughed again when she looked over and noticed the two double beds were pushed together and a tall finger was lying sideways across both beds, a blanket over the body plus two pillows over the head. Soft snoring resonated in the room. Claire giggled with Cassie, "Don't mind Paul, he usually sleeps in here during the day. When were ready to go to bed just wake him up to go home or roll him off the bed, he won't wake up if he hits the floor. I swear he could sleep through a tornado and an earth quake, possibly a forest fire too." Cassie couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later, Quil walked into the room carrying Cassie's backpack and Embry had Cassie's suitcase, "I'll never understand what the hell women pack that make their damn bags so heavy." Cassie smirked, "It's called clothes and shoes." Claire sat on the foot of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest looking at Quil poignantly. Quil grinned and knew he was in trouble with her, "C'mon Claire Bear. You know I was just kidding." Claire glared at Quil. Cassie stifled a laugh, "I'm thinking maybe next time you'll think before you speak to your fiancée." Quil cringed as he turned to Claire, "Honest I'm sorry Claire Bear."

Claire scoffed as she grabbed Cassie's hand and pushed passed Quil and went back to the kitchen. Embry looked from Quil to Paul who was currently occupying the beds, his snoring getting louder, "Paul's really gonna hate that he missed the leech lover meeting." Quil nodded, suddenly feeling quite guilty for what he'd said to Claire. Embry patted Quil on the back, "Don't worry man, Claire will forgive you. Probably not for a couple of days though."

Quil groaned as the two boys left the guest room, "I really hate the silent treatment from Claire. No one can dish out a silent treatment like Claire can." He could only hope she did forgive him, he hated it when she gave him nothing but silence.


	4. Ch 4 Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

**Chapter 4** - Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am

A couple of hours later, Claire and Cassie were in the spare room, Claire was helping Cassie unpack and hang up her close in the closet as Paul continued to sleep. Claire giggled, "I can't believe Paul hasn't woke up yet." Cassie laughed, "I can't believe you let Quil leave looking like his puppy got ran over. Did you see the face?" Claire scoffed, "He needs to learn how to talk to me...I'm not a toddler anymore. Plus I'm his fiancée. Don't get me wrong I love him otherwise I wouldn't be marrying him. But I don't go around saying mean or rude things like that to him, and I won't take it from him." Cassie giggled harder, "I don't blame you."

A deep voice from under the blanket grumbled, "Do girls ever shut up?" Claire placed her foot against Paul's leg and shoved him, "Don't even go there snore monster. Let's remember one thing you're in mine and Cassie's room. Not the other way around mister!" Paul yawned loudly, "Claire you're losing your mind, we don't know anyone named Cassie." Claire scowled at the lump under the blanket, "Which shows you missed too much with your little napping session today." The lump started moving around as the two pillows were pushed off his head and he threw the blanket off his huge body. Cassie noticed he had on black cargo shorts barefoot and no shirt on either. And she basically had to teach herself how to breathe again when he sat up.

Paul and Cassie's eyes locked and suddenly Cassie felt like her world was spinning off its axels. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his dark brown nearly blackened eyes. Paul couldn't stop looking at the strangers blue eyes. They were the most peculiar color of blue. Like a deep blue ocean maybe.

Claire couldn't help giggling. She knew that familiar look. The bedroom door opened, and with that a brief gust of air, which carried a familiar scent towards the bed where Paul was sitting. The smell hit his nose and as he shot up off the bed he growled deeply. Claire's shot open as she jumped in front of Cassie with her arms out, "No Paul." Paul's eye shot to the figure standing in the door way, Emily was taken aback by the growl that came from Paul as she held up her hands, "SAM! Paul calm down...SAM!"

Not two seconds later, Sam appeared in the doorway and could see Paul crouching down with his nose twitching as he stared at Cassie. Sam's eyes shot open, "Paul why don't you come outside with me...We need to talk about what you missed...Emily while were outside how about you show Cassie where the bathroom is so she can shower and get that pesky vampire smell off her." Emily's eyes darted around, "Sure...Cassie honey why don't you come with me...We'll get you a shower started and do some of your laundry."

Cassie watched wide eyed as Sam grabbed Paul by the arm and slowly pulled him out of the bedroom...Wow...She never noticed how big Paul's biceps were. His abs and chest were amazing. Cassie looked from Claire to Emily, "Why do Vampire's have to have smells at all?" Emily chuckled, "Don't worry, it will diminish after a while...Give me your clothes I'll wash them with the boys shorts a couple of times and have Sam smell them. You can shower all you want but it won't go away for a couple of days. Just bare with the foul looks on the guys faces."

Cassie frowned, "I'm sorry I'm such a bother." Emily shook her head, "You're not a bother sweetie...Once Sam explains things to Paul everything will be okay." Claire giggled, "I don't think so." Emily showed Cassie to the bathroom for a shower or bath which ever she wanted once Cassie was settled into the bathtub in warm water, Emily went back to the guest room and planted her hands on her hips, "Okay Claire what's going on?" Claire giggled harder, "I'm almost certain Paul just imprinted on Cassie." Emily's eyes snapped open, "WHAT? Wait what happened?" Claire sighed dreamily, "Paul woke up grumbling at us for talking and being girlie, and the minute he sat up his eyes connected with Cassie's and wham, bam, thank you ma'am!"

Paul growled, "What the FUCK is that girl doing in the God damn house Sam? She stinks like fuckin leeches." Sam held out his hands, "Calm down Paul...Look she needs our help, have we never said no to anyone who needed our help?" Paul growled, "No...But I'm beginning to think we need to start making people go through an application process...What the fuck happened while I was sleeping...and Why does she stink?" Sam chuckled as he watched Paul pace around outside of the house like a caged animal, "Look...I know you're not going to want to hear this but you need to just listen to everything before you react."

Paul breathed deeply trying to keep the tingling sensation from shooting down his spine. He didn't want to phase while trying to listen to Sam at the same time, "Okay explain please." Sam smirked, "Well...She's sort of a Cullen...Her parents were murdered and I guess the Cullen's were lifelong friends of her parents so they adopted her rather than letting her get lost in the foster care system in Canada. Which as you know is 100 times worse the than foster care system here in the states." Sam watched as Paul nodded solemnly as he continued, "Anyways, apparently she got mixed up with a guy named Neil, and come to find out he'd been brutalizing her, but he is also from a Canadian wolf pack. He tried killing the Cullen's, but you know they aren't the easiest to kill...They sent her to us and asked that we protect her until they can relocate somewhere, where he can't find them or her."

Paul started pacing again as his breathing became erratic, he ran his fingers through his thick jet black hair, "Sam I can't believe I'm about to say this...But...I imprinted on her."


	5. Ch 5 Ignoring The Imprint

**Chapter 5** - Ignoring the Imprint

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing? You and Leah are the only two out of the older guys in the pack who haven't imprinted yet." Paul growled, "SAM! I've been dating Rachel Black for almost a year and a half thinking this whole time I was never going to imprint! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm in love with Rachel...Or I thought I was...DAMNIT! The imprinting is already working. I don't even know who this girl Cassie is and I would very much like to hunt down Neil and swing him around by his tail for brutalizing my imprint."

Sam chuckled, "You can ignore it Paul. If you want to stay with Rachel. Imprinting can be ignored, it just depends on if you want to or not. Clearly there was a reason you haven't imprinted until now." Paul growled out again in frustration, "Everyone imprinted when they were in their late teens. I'm twenty-four and Leah is twenty-three. How the hell did I imprint so late?" Sam smiled, "Because you didn't meet your soul mate until now. You was destined to be with Cassie. You know the imprinting picks specific people for specific reasons. Whether it's for reproducing or whether she's going to literally be with you until the day you die. It's for a reason. No one knows quite what the reasons are. One thing is certain...It's not for love...It's NEVER for love. Otherwise you'd of imprinted on Rachel. Jacob would've imprinted on Bella. And I would've imprinted on Leah."

Paul looked at Sam, "Do you regret not ignoring the imprint? Do you miss being with Leah?" Sam sighed heavily, "I believe a part of me misses Leah and what we had. But as far as ignoring the imprint. I tried to ignore it because I did love Leah and I did want to marry her. But once I followed the imprint it led me to more love than I could've ever imagined. I wouldn't trade being married to Emily and her being my imprint for nothing. The longer you're imprinted to Cassie, the more you'll find yourself not just wanting to be with her but NEEDING to be with her. Needing to be near her. Pretty soon it's needing to be next to her. Needing to touch her or kiss her...Whatever the moment may call for. The best way to describe it, most of the elders say it's like love at first sight, but I told the guys who imprinted before you that it's a thousand times stronger."

Paul whimpered, "I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love my imprint and I'll never imprint again. But she's a complete stranger to me, to you, to everyone on the rez." Sam shrugged his shoulders, "So get to know her...Well get to know her. She seems like a well educated, nice girl. So her foster parents are the Cullen's and they just happen to be vampire's. No wolf likes vampire's, but that's the beauty of this whole situation, Cassie isn't a vampire. She's still human." Paul whined, "I can't believe I imprinted on a leech lover...What am I gonna do Sam? Jacob is gonna find out I imprinted on Cassie, then he's gonna tell Rachel. But I want to be with Rachel...I think. Damn it this is so frustrating."

Sam chuckled as he patted Paul on the back, "Well either way both girls know what you are, so it's not like you have to break much to either of them. Though I'm pretty sure Cassie doesn't know what imprinting is. There's no way I can make the decision for you, but you definitely need to talk to Jake and let him know what's going on, and you also need to tell Rachel so you don't leave her in the dark. I think for the time being you can leave Cassie out of the loop since she doesn't know what imprinting is anyway. By the way, I already told the other guys and Leah that they need be careful about using the words leech and bloodsucker around Cassie, until she gets used to being around us. We don't want her uncomfortable and we definitely don't want to hurt her feelings."

Paul nodded an affirmative yes, "Sure thing...I'm gonna take off man. I need to go find Jake and Rachel. This is just about to get all bad." Sam frowned, "Don't worry so much Paul. They both should've known it was bound to happen sooner or later." Paul shook his head, "No...I never thought it was going to happen." Sam made a face, "Now you understand why I always told you guys not to get attached to girlfriends, Because you never know how or when you can imprint." Paul nodded as he waved and took off and disappeared into the tree line.

Sam walked back in the house and could hear laughter from the guest room. He walked down the hallway he leaned against the doorway as he saw Emily, Claire and Cassie trying to move the beds back into place. Sam chuckled, "Need a hand?" Emily spun around not expecting his voice, "Just the big brute I was looking for. Honey we need your brute strength, Paul adjusted these and didn't put them back." Sam laughed, "I know, he had to leave. He's having a...dilemma of sorts." Sam leaned over as he shoved the spare bed back against the left wall and Claire's bed against the right wall. Once the girls were in bed, they laughed and talked all night long. Cassie hadn't done anything like that for a while. She felt comfortable here. And for some strange reason she felt like she missed Paul.

Emily looked at Sam like he'd grown three heads, "Let me get this straight. Paul imprinted on Cassie, but because she's a stranger and her family just happens to be the Cullen's, he's going to ignore the imprint and stay with Rachel?" Sam nodded, "Yea that's the long and short of it." Emily shook her head, "He's making the biggest mistake of his life. She's perfect for him, that's why he friggen imprinted on her...HELLO! It chose her for a reason." Sam nodded, "Yes dear, I already pointed that out to him. But we can't make him be with Cassie. He has to make his own decisions."

Emily frowned as she climbed into bed with Sam, his muscled arms already pulling her into his warmth. She just hoped Paul made the right decision, before Cassie went back to the Cullen's permanently. No one but Emily knew Cassie was contemplating asking the Cullen's to make her one of them. She loved them as if they were her real family and if the pack couldn't stop Neil she would need to be able to defend herself. Emily's frown deepened as she fell asleep.


	6. Ch 6 Friendship

**Chapter 6** - Friendship

About four weeks later, Cassie was practically family to almost everyone. She helped Claire with planning the wedding with Quil. Even though Claire had managed a damn fine silent treatment against Quil for two weeks…Boy did she know how to punish the boy but good. Cassie couldn't stop thinking about Paul. He'd made no attempt to talk to her at all. She figured it was because of who her family was. No biggie. She and Seth had actually become really close friends, he was 18 and a senior she helped him with his home work some nights.

Cassie had also taken a job working for Seth and Leah's mom Sue Clearwater at her book store in town. Cassie had been taught how to restore worn out, old and antique books. Sue absolutely loved her. Sue watched her restore the books and knew Cassie absolutely loved doing it. Anything to save a book. Cassie and Seth started jogging in the early mornings before he had to go to school and then if he didn't have to go on patrol right away he would walk or jog with her again along the beach.

Seth wasn't happy with Paul. He'd been given the opportunity of a life time and imprinted, The only people left who hadn't imprinted were, Collin, Brady, Leah and of course Seth. Everyone else had...Even Embry. Seth hid his anger well when he was phased around Paul or if he had to patrol with Paul. Cassie was even able to get Leah to let her hair down and go with her into Port Angeles for a night at a bar. They didn't drink alcohol, but it was always nice to appear that way to get the guys to hit on them. She'd grown exceptionally close with Seth and Leah especially working for their mom.

Cassie still couldn't stop thinking of Paul...She was starting to get to the point where she thought she was crazy. She knew he had a girlfriend, he'd been dating Rachel, Jacob's older sister. She couldn't shake the fact that she felt like everyone was keeping something from her...She couldn't put her finger on it. But really didn't care. She knew eventually all would be revealed, besides it wasn't like she didn't know their big secret about them being wolves. So anything told to her after that wouldn't even scratch the surface of the severe meter. Being a wolf was just about as severe of a secret to have...Anything else was child's play.

Cassie was currently sitting on the beach watching the waves come in and out. A few minutes later a familiar voice said, "Hey baby." Cassie looked up and laughed when she seen Seth standing over her, "What are you doing silly?" Seth chuckled as he took his normal spot next to her, "I've got patrol in a couple of hours, and knew you'd be here, I figured I'd come kick it with you until then." Cassie batted her eye lashes, "My hero! You've come to save me from my boredom." Seth puffed out his chest, "Anytime darling! Soon we will run away and be together forever! And you will never know what boredom is ever again."

They both rolled around laughing, Seth laid down on his back with his head in Cassie's lap. It was something normal they did all the time. Whether they were on the beach or at Sam and Emily's. They were just completely comfortable with one another. Seth was built like the other guys in the pack there was nothing scrawny about him, he was tall and gangly, but he had muscle in the right spots, and damn he was strong. Once he'd lifted both Cassie and Claire and carried them outside. Never flinching or dropping either. Cassie looked down, Seth thick black hair was shaggy, and she would sit and run her fingers through it to relax him.

They would sit and talk for hours on end, every once in a while he'd rub her feet but not often because she was ticklish, but her fingers never stopped running through his hair. Seth knew that she saw him as a best friend and somewhat a little brother, because sometimes he would go to her and not Leah if he needed to talk. Emily and Cassie both noticed, the older guys of the group went to Emily, and the younger ones would go to Cassie. Emily was relieved to have some of the pressure off of her. Emily saw Cassie as a God send and was hoping desperately Cassie would never leave. Though she knew it wasn't going to last forever.

Nearly blackened eyes stared at Cassie and Seth from the tree line along the beach, the green eyed monster of jealousy was skating up his spine full speed ahead. For some reason he couldn't understand why, he'd chosen Rachel. He'd done the right thing and stayed with the girl he loved. Paul was already phased, it's not like he could double phase. He couldn't believe how close Seth and Cassie had gotten in four short weeks. Seth was saddled up right next to his imprint. He noticed they did a lot of shit together in the last four weeks.

Damn it, they were even jogging in the morning and at night, they were constantly laughing or talking about what he couldn't figure out. When Paul saw Cassie, he went out of his way to either be an ass to her or just ignore the fact she existed all together. Paul even made it a point to call the Cullen's leeches in front of her, he hated doing it because he could feel a twinge of pain in his heart and saw the pained look in her eyes, he knew it was hurting her feelings immensely, but if it was the only way to keep her at an arm's length away from him then so be it. Any time they had a group function he made sure to take Rachel sort of flaunting her in front of Cassie, just to prove how much he was with Rachel and not her.

Cassie's laughter brought Paul out of his thoughts as he watched Seth pick Cassie up and toss her over his shoulder while taking her back to Sam and Emily's. He'd faked dropping her several times, but Paul knew Seth would never drop her...But just the fact that he was faking it, Paul could feel his blood boil in anger. Once again the same question came to his head.

Why was he getting so jealous?

He didn't want her.

Did he?


	7. Ch 7 Wolfs Out Of The Bag So To Speak

**Chapter 7** - Wolfs Out Of The Bad - So To Speak

A couple more weeks later, and Emily had planned a day out for everyone. Everyone met at the beach, Sam had let everyone have the night off from patrolling. Cassie would've walked onto the beach but Seth had squatted down and she got onto his back and he picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as her arms were wrapped around is shoulders. She had on black crocheted boy cut swim shorts, with black board shorts over them and a black crocheted bikini top that tied around her neck and back with a lose white racerback tank top over it. Her long legs were tan, almost as tan as the Quileute's. Her long black hair was hanging down.

Everyone was already sitting by the bonfire even Paul and Rachel. Seth had been waiting for Cassie to get off work so she wouldn't have to show up by herself. Seth had been making Cassie laugh. When he finally put her down, she patted his shoulder, "Thanks for the lift big guy." He smiled a goofy grin and placed a kiss on the top of her head and ran off to join the other's in the water. Why couldn't she fall for someone like Seth, even though he was 3 years younger than her. Maybe if he'd been a little older. Hell maybe she'd wait for him to turn 20 and just ask him out. There was nothing wrong with asking a guy on a date, especially not one who had been such a sweetheart since she'd been forced to stay in La Push. Then again, she did just enjoy being friends with Seth.

Cassie watched as Paul played with Rachel in the water and felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She couldn't understand why she liked him so much. He was clearly happy with Rachel, and their love for each other never seemed to falter. Cassie sat next to Emily as they talked, Rachel's shrieking when Paul threw her in the water, brought Cassie out of her conversation with Emily.

Paul looked over and noticed Cassie frowned. He saw Emily say something to Cassie as she practically tore her eyes from him and Rachel and back to their conversation. Paul didn't miss the look Emily gave him.

Emily scowled at Paul as she looked at Cassie, "You okay Cass?" Cassie shook her head as she turned and looked back at Emily, "No I don't think I am." Emily frowned, "What's the matter honey?" Cassie said, "You're going to think I'm as nuts as I think I am." Emily giggled, "I don't think so dear...What's wrong?" Cassie sighed heavily, "Do you ever get a feeling like you're supposed to be with someone...You know...Like you and Sam. Did you know from the minute you saw him you was supposed to be with him?" Emily knew what she was talking about...Damn imprinting.

Emily couldn't lie to her as she nodded, "Yea...Right away. Just like Kim knew she was destined to be with Jared, Claire with Quil, Tabby with Embry and even Amelia with Jake. There's one special someone out there in the universe for everyone. You just have to find them." Embry had been dating a girl named Tabitha but every one called her Tabby...Jake was engaged to a girl named Amelia but every one called her Mia. Cassie watched as the guys paid special attention to their girlfriends, fiancée's and wives. Cassie stood up, "I'm gonna go for a walk...I'll be back in a while." Emily nodded as she watched Cassie walk off.

Emily and Sam watched as Seth took off out of the water and ran up grabbing Cassie around the waist and swung her around and laughed at hearing her squealing. Emily and Sam couldn't help but laugh at Seth's antics. He had definitely been keeping Cassie company lately. Sam knew Seth was pissed off at Paul, not that he didn't have the right to be, but Sam knew Seth was also smart enough to keep his private thoughts about Paul to himself. The only time Seth let his real thoughts out when they were in Wolf form was if Sam was patrolling with Seth.

Seth was actually able to get Cassie to go in the water, but she hated water so she stayed right by him. He wrapped her arms around his neck and swam around with her he got her to stay calm and showed her he was an excellent swimmer he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Once the sun went down every one was sitting around the bonfire listening to stories or just talking. Seth like always had his head in Cassie's lap and her fingers were sliding through his soft black hair again. Seth had a clump of her long hair in his hand playing with it and tugging on it if her fingers stopped playing with his.

When the night was over, Sam and Emily were walking back to the house and saw Cassie stayed behind with Seth to help put sand on the fire to get it put out. Sam could tell something was going on with Cassie, he looked down at Emily, "What's going on with Cassie?" Emily shook her head, "I think the imprint is tearing her apart inside. She hasn't been eating that much lately. Half the time after dinner, once we go to bed I can hear her throwing it up. She's physically suffering and doesn't even know why." Sam frowned, "What should we do? I mean we can't force Paul to be with her. Should we tell her about the imprinting?" Emily shook her head, "God no. If she's in this much pain right now with just seeing them together, can you imagine what it would feel like for her if we told her she was his soul mate but he didn't want her? That would be heart breaking."

"It certainly would be." Came from a female voice behind them.

Sam and Emily turned around and came face to face with Cassie and Seth.


	8. Ch 8 Who Pissed Off Emily

**Chapter 8** - Who Pissed Off Emily

Emily gasped, "Cassie..."

Cassie looked at Seth, Sam and then Emily, "So what is imprinting? Care to explain it?" Sam frowned, "Here is not the place. Let's get back to the house and we can explain everything there." Cassie shook her head, "No...I want to know. What is it?" Seth touched Cassie's arm, "Cass, let's get back to the house." Cassie looked at Seth and could see the guilt all over his face, she backed away, "You know don't you? You know why I feel like I'm crazy don't you?" Seth couldn't lie to her as he just nodded and affirming yes.

Cassie couldn't help it as tears slid down her cheeks, "I want to know...What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm dying on the inside everyday I'm not with Paul?" Seth closed his eyes, her voice sounded like she was in pain, it was a normal sound when they were spending time together. Seth shook his head, "Let's go to the house, I swear if Sam or Emily won't tell you there, I will...I promise. You know I will Cass."

Cassie blinked more tears, "I feel like I'm losing my damn mind. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I keep having these weird dreams about Paul and I don't even KNOW him. Every time I am even near him for more than a second he growls at me or he calls me a leech lover. And yet when I see him with Rachel I'm so jealous I'm physically ill and I feel so much pain. I don't understand what's happening to me. Why is this happening to me? Why Seth why? I don't even know him." Cassie was having a complete breakdown, Seth carefully gathered her in his arms and lifted her with ease. She buried her face in his neck as she sobbed, he carried her back to the house. He was whispering in her ear soothing words, trying to get her to calm down.

Emily and Sam walked behind Seth, Emily looked up at Sam, "We have to tell her Sam. She's physically falling apart. It's not fair to let this continue to happen to her, if we keep this up, she's going to do something dangerous and or reckless. She feels like she's losing her mind. And well...She kind of is and doesn't even know why." Sam nodded as he pulled his cell phone out, "I'll call Paul. He needs to know what we're doing and why. He also needs to be there if she has questions about any of it for him." Emily held her hand out, "Let me talk to him." Sam nodded as he handed over the phone.

Paul felt his cell vibrating in his pocket as he pulled it out, he'd just dropped off Rachel and was headed home. He noticed it was Sam calling as he flipped it open, "What's up Sam?" Emily's voice surprised him, "Paul it's Em. Look, something is going on with Cassie. We're telling her about the imprint tonight. She's not doing good. The imprint is too strong and it's making her physically ill." Paul frowned, "What's wrong with her? Does she need me?" Emily scoffed, "Paul...She's in love with you and she doesn't even know you. She doesn't know why it hurts to see you and Rachel together. She hasn't been sleeping and she hasn't been eating and when she does eat she throws it back up. This imprint is different, it's stronger. It's a lot stronger."

Paul felt like his heart was being smashed every day he wasn't with Cassie. He'd been feeling the same way but he couldn't see it. All he could see was Rachel. Paul sighed heavily, "I just need to end things with Rachel. I should've never tried fighting the imprint."

Emily scowled into the phone, "Paul! If you don't want to be with Rachel because you don't love her that's one thing. But you have no one to blame but yourself right now. Sam has been telling you guys for years not to get attached to girlfriends because of the imprinting. This is your fault that Cassie is the way she is right now. You imprinted on her and then rejected her, because you figured staying with Rachel was the right thing to do. You've been told by your brothers and by Sam and by me, imprinting is a thousand times stronger than love at first sight bullshit. And for the longest time you bitched, moaned and complained because you didn't imprint when the other's did. And now that you did, you don't even want your soul mate. The one person who will love you unconditionally until the day you die, who is supposed to be the mother of your children."

Emily sighed loudly, "Sam attacked me in his wolf form and I still love him more than my own life. Don't you understand if you lose your temper or growled at Cassie, she is always going to love you no matter what you do. But Rachel...She won't. She's never going to have that bond to you. Never. She's never going to understand your temper, and after a while she's only going to break your heart by leaving you for someone who doesn't lose control. You chose to ignore the imprint, not for any other reason but the fact that Cassie's family is the Cullen's. You're denying your imprint love because a family as selfless and loving as the Cullen's were nice enough to take this girl into their home when she was 17 and had no one or no family to turn too. She was left homeless and without nothing one second and the next they gave her everything she could ever possibly hope for. But you're going to pass judgment because their vampires. What would you do if she said she didn't want to be with you because you change into a flea bitten mongrel. How would that make you feel?"

Paul sighed, "Em..." Emily chastised, "No Paul don't Em me. You know I'm right. I don't know what kind of hold Rachel Black has over you, but I hope you're completely satisfied in ruining this girls life for her. Because that's exactly what's happening. And you don't even care." Emily flipped the phone close, abruptly ending the phone call.


	9. Ch 9 Explanation & Confession

**Chapter 9** - Explanation & Confession

Seth carried Cassie all the way back to Sam and Emily's house. She'd calmed down considerably, even though she still felt like she was going completely insane. Once they got into the house, Seth gently placed Cassie on her feet as everyone walked into the living room and sat down trying to get as comfortable as possible. Seth sat next to Cassie, he held his hand out and smiled softly, Cassie looked at his hand for a second and then placed her hand into his as he clamped his other hand on top.

Emily stood in front of Cassie as she was sitting down and sighed heavily, "Imprinting is probably the most interesting thing about these guys being wolves. It's an involuntary action. They have zero control over when or who they imprint. It is not biased against age, skin color, eye color, hair color, religious beliefs; it doesn't matter if you've had a million boyfriends or if you're a virgin. Basically imprinting in their world is when a wolf finds a soul mate. Once the imprint takes place they will never love anyone as much as they love their imprint. They will stop at nothing to protect their imprint or make them exceedingly happy."

Seth swallowed hard, "Quil somehow imprinted on Claire when she as 2. But it was never about a sexual attraction, so don't think it's something disgusting…Basically what happens is the imprinter is whatever the imprintee needs him to be in her life, anything from a brother, to a friend, to a lover, but most importantly a protector. So when Claire was younger he was a brother figure to her, then as she got older he was a best friend, then once she hit a certain age they had romantic feelings for one another. He's the only one we have documented who imprinted on someone that young."

Sam frowned, "I was dating Leah, and the second I laid eyes on Emily after I started phasing, I imprinted on her. Which is why Leah hates me so much, she didn't understand until she started phasing because then I had to explain imprinting to her. Jared had gone to school with Kim for years and never batted an eyelash her way until after he started phasing, the minute he saw her after he phased he imprinted on her. They've never been happier. The others who've imprinted in the pack are Embry on Tabby, Jacob on Mia, and Paul."

Cassie quirked an eyebrow, "So Paul imprinted on Rachel?" Seth cleared his throat, "Not exactly no." Cassie looked confused, "Ok?" Emily pursed her lips together as she looked at Cassie, "Paul imprinted on you." Cassie's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry could you repeat that for me." Seth cringed, "Paul imprinted on you. That's why you feel like you're losing your mind. Once we imprint, we are instantly pulled to the other person and vice versa. The longer the imprint is taking place the more you want to be together, and the longer you go without being together the more pain you're in." Cassie sniffled, "So this whole time I've been sitting here watching him flaunt his relationship with Rachel, he knew he imprinted on me and still shoved her in my face at every bonfire, dinner or get together. Why? And more importantly why wasn't I told about it when it happened?"

Emily made a face, "Because the first night he laid eyes on you he imprinted and at the time he was in love with Rachel. But the longer you've been his imprint all his feeling for Rachel are slowly being pushed to you, but he's ignoring it. Imprinting can be ignored. It's extremely difficult. But it can be done." Sam was next to speak, "I'm not even going to try and lie to you Cassie. Everyone basically knows Paul is ignoring the imprint because of who your family is. You know about the Cullen's past with us right?" Cassie nodded as Sam continued, "None of us exactly love the Cullen's or the fact that you're part of their family. We are protecting you because you're human."

Cassie let go of Seth's hand as she stood up, "That's just great…So I'm supposed to live the rest of my life permanently imprinted to some asshole that I'm in love with…some asshole who just happens to have decided he doesn't want to be with me because of who my family is. Okay seriously? At this point I'd rather go back and stay with my family and take my chances with Neil. At least with them they can change me into one of them and I can protect myself." Cassie walked down the hallway to her room and closed the door. She changed into shorts and a t-shirt as she crawled into bed, crying herself to sleep.

The following morning, Cassie woke up and started to get out of bed and nearly stepped on Seth. Cassie smiled softly as she leaned over the edge of the bed and put her hand on his chest over his heart as she whispered, "Seth…Seth wake up." She shook him gently, as she slowly moved around and opened his eyes and looked up at Cassie. Seth sat up fast, "Are you okay?" Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever, it is what it is…You better get home and get ready or you'll be late for school." Seth nodded as he got up and kissed the top of her head and promised he'd see her before patrol after school.

Cassie got up and showered as she walked out of the house pushing her ear buds into her ears, turning her MP3 player on. She made her way to the cliffs where Seth had shown Cassie they went cliff diving. Cassie sat down at the edge of the cliff. She sat taking the music in and the smell of the waves. Her mind kept wondering back to Paul and she yelled on the inside of her head, trying to get him out of her mind. Her face buried into her hands.

"Go away, go away, go away. Get out of my head."

Paul could feel the pain radiating from her. Sam had been patrolling with Paul and let the memories from the previous conversation with Cassie slip out. Paul's heart broke when he watched her confess she'd rather be a vampire and deal with Neil herself then be in La Push. After everything he's done, said or happened since she'd been there, he couldn't really blame her. He knew everything that was happening was his fault.

A silver wolf watched Cassie from the tree line.


	10. Ch 10 Jump In

**Chapter 10** - Jump In

Cassie sat in the kitchen with Emily and Kim talking. Emily smiled over at Cassie who had been silent for most of the day, "So where did you disappear to this morning?" Cassie smiled softly, "Just went up to the cliffs. Needed some time to breathe and just take in the beauty of the ocean crashing around below. Such power and beauty. I never figured something as simple as water could" Emily smiled, "Also freezing cold in the middle of the night."

Cassie went back to her memories from the morning and remembered Bella telling her about the cliff. Bella had jumped from it years earlier when Edward had left her for a brief time. Bella said Jacob had pulled her out of the water and saved her life. The only reason she needed saving was because Victoria scared her into hitting her head on a rock.

A couple of hours later, Emily had just finished cooking dinner with Claire, Kim, Tabby, and Mia's help. Cassie had gone for a jog with Seth once he got out of school and then he had to go on patrol. Cassie took a shower and lay across her bed, her hair falling like black silk over the side of the bed as it pool on the floor. She fell into a deep sleep for a 2 or 3 hour nap.

Paul stood in the guest room, his excellent vision wolf vision cut through the darkness of the room as Paul watched Cassie sleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful; he could feel the imprint pulling him into her. He'd already broken things off with Rachel. But it wasn't because of his imprint on Cassie. He had spent the day with Rachel and then dropped her off at home, she'd accidentally left her cell in his truck so he immediately turned around and took it to her. That's when he caught her. Sitting in her own drive way in some guys Convertible Mustang, making out with the guy.

Emily had been right. The whole time she was right. And here he was the whole time being a complete asshole to Cassie. He had to make it up to her if she'd let him. Paul slowly squatted down next to the bed as his nose softly buried in her hair as he inhaled her scent. He couldn't tell what it was. But he could feel it intoxicating him. Damn he had really messed up. Paul shook the cob webs out of his head as he quietly removed himself from the room.

Cassie woke up and moved around a few minutes later Claire bounced into the room, "C'mon Cass dinner is almost ready." Cassie nodded as she pulled herself out of bed and stretched awake. She walked downstairs and abruptly stopped as she noticed someone move out the corner of her eye; she looked over to the living room and saw Paul sitting on the couch. She scowled at him.

Ouch…He felt that. Not that he didn't deserve it. He watched as she walked through the kitchen and out the front door.

Cassie sat on the porch, she heard the door open and someone walked out and sat next to her. She knew it was Paul. She looked at him and rolled her eyes as she stood up from the porch and walked away, "Go away". Paul jogged to catch up to her, "C'mon Cassie just talk to me for a minute." "Go to hell." "Okay…Ok I know I deserved that." Cassie nearly melted at the sound of his voice. Cassie stopped and spun around looking Paul in the eyes as she scowled at him again, "Deserved that? You KNOW you deserved that! That's not even half of what you deserve. You are the biggest fuckin jerk I have ever met in the entire world!" Paul smirked, "That's just ridiculous...I'm sure you haven't even met everyone in the world." Cassie's scowl deepened, "Fine the biggest jerk in La Push." Paul nodded, "Okay that I believe."

Cassie looked at the ground, "Just leave me alone." Paul grabbed her hand when she started to walk away from him and pulled her back, "I'm sorry Cassie. Please give me a chance to make it up to you. I was wrong for the way I behaved and even more wrong for the way I treated you." Cassie wrenched her arm out of his grasp, "I don't want to hear your bullshit. You are a selfish, pigheaded stubborn asshole. Do us both a favor; don't start changing now. You want to ignore the imprint you just go right on ahead and keep doing it. Keep on hating me and my family and when they finally do send for me, they can change me into a vampire and you won't have a problem with not wanting to be with your imprint. I'll force you to not want to be with me. So you and your little girlfriend Rachel can get married live happily ever after and she can squeeze out a couple of litters of puppies for you."

Paul growled, "What do you mean you'll have them change you into a vampire? That's not even fuckin funny Cassie." Cassie scoffed, "Guess what it's not for your benefit it's for mine. For the last 6 weeks I thought I was losing my fucking mind because my heart and brain were telling me I was supposed to be with you, but all I saw was you happy with Rachel. Then I find out about this imprinting bullshit and that I'm supposed to be some kind of sacred soul mate of yours and you don't even want me because you're ignoring the imprint because of who my fuckin family is? Well fuck you. I don't want you. You can keep Rachel or whoever, because you don't get to have me anymore. If I had things my way I would have left last night to join my family. At least they love me enough to fight for me."

Paul started to say something, when Cassie cut him off, "You had me from day one and you didn't even care. You let me sit here and beat myself up mentally, physically and emotional for falling in love with someone who was in love with someone else. Someone I thought I couldn't have because you were with Rachel. You didn't even care. I know you felt every time I cried or hurt, I'm not stupid, Sam, Emily and Seth told me everything about imprinting. So you can't tell me you didn't feel the pain. You knew how much it was going to hurt me and you still did nothing about it. So it's my turn to do something about it. Walk away and leave me alone. Just keep pretending I don't exist. Don't look at me, don't talk to me, and don't ever come near me again."

Cassie watched as Paul turned around rejected and went back into the house. Cassie turned and ran through the woods. The sun was still up somewhat it was slowly setting. As she got the top of the cliffs again she watched as she sun seemed to set into the ocean.

Cassie took a deep breath and jumped.


	11. Ch 11 Cassie Goes Missing

**Chapter 11** - Cassie Goes Missing

Paul woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing off the hook practically. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Seth, as he slowly sat up and flipped the phone open as a voice growled, "It's about time you answer the fuckin phone!" Paul scowled into the phone, "Watch it pup!" Seth growled again, "When's the last time you saw Cassie after you tried to talk with her?" Paul thought back to their conversation the night before, "Before I walked back into Emily and Sam's. It was right after she basically rejected me...Not that I can blame her or anything. Why what the hell is going on?"

Seth cringed, "She's missing. She's been missing since you talked with her 4 hours ago. We need your imprint help." Paul sighed heavily, "Okay...Where are you guys searching right now?" Seth frowned into the phone, "A few went to forks, a few went to the old Cullen house, Sam and I are rummaging through the woods." Paul swallowed hard, "I'll check the beach. She's bound to turn up." Paul hung up as he grabbed a pair of spare shorts as he jogged into the woods and phased immediately and took off running as fast as he could through the forest.

Paul was officially worried about Cassie. He'd had the strangest dream that she had drowned, he figured it was just a dream until Seth called him. Paul got to the beach and his wolf form padded around the beach letting his nose lead him. Suddenly her scent hit his nose as he looked over and saw someone laying on the beach not moving. Paul quickly phased back into human form as he pulled his shorts on and ran over and hit his knees into the sand next to Cassie's body.

Paul hands reached out and touched Cassie. She felt like a block of ice and she was shivering from head to toe, she was soaking wet, he could hear her teeth chattering. Paul carefully gripped her shoulder as he slowly rolled her over onto her back. Paul's face physically cringed, her lips were royal blue. His warm hand touched her cheek. She was ice cold to the touch.

"Cassie why in the world would you do this?" Paul's voice shaky from fear.

Cassie's blue eyes opened and stared at Paul, "What do you care?" Paul frowned, "I do care Cassie, I swear on my life I care! I was stupid and immature and everything else you said to me 4 hours ago. The truth is...I fell for you the minute I heard you laugh in the guest room. The first day you was there and Claire was helping you unpack. I heard you guys laughing and talking about Quil and then about me and my heavy sleeping. I heard it all. I knew I loved you when I heard you laugh."

Cassie's lips were trembling, "Then why were you such an asshole this whole time?" Paul looked down and then watched as Cassie moved around and sat up facing him, "Why Paul?" Paul shook his head, "It wasn't because you're family are the Cullen's...Granted most everyone in the tribe doesn't like them...But my reasons for being such a dick were because I felt guilty. I'd been with Rachel for almost two years, and she had just started talking about us getting married and starting a family, and I kept reminding her about imprinting. We were both sure I wasn't going to. Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady and I hadn't imprinted. And even then the ones who did imprint, did it in their late teens. Seth, Collin and Brady are still in their teens, Leah and I are in our almost mid twenties."

Paul exhaled heavily, "Until I met you and imprinted on you I never thought I was capable of imprinting. I know it's stupid and I'm probably the biggest chicken shit you know now...But after you ripped my ass tonight, I figured I owed you the truth. The real truth not the fake truth which is what I gave Sam and the other guys in the pack. When were in wolf form we can read each other's minds. I hid my real thoughts with lies when I was in wolf form. I loved you before I imprinted. You're laugh was so alive and full of energy, even with all the bullshit you was being put through with Neil. It's the one thing that hasn't changed even with the shit my dumbass put you through. You're laugh can seriously lit my entire body on fire. You're crying...That's another thing. Your crying can absolutely bring me to my knees."

Paul ran his hands through his hair, "I know I fucked up, but honestly I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Rachel just because of the imprint, and I didn't want you thinking you didn't have a choice, that you was just going to be forced to be with me because of the imprinting."

Paul ran the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. Her lips were still an icy blue color, "I'm so sorry Cassie. I never meant to hurt you or put you through that much pain I swear. I know you're probably going to hate me forever because of the way I treated you. And I know I have no one else to blame but myself. I just hope you can forgive me someday."

Cassie started to stand up when Paul grabbed her and carefully lifted her into his arms. He was so warm and she felt so cold against his bare chest. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her as close to him as he could. Cassie looked at Paul, "Just take me back to Sam and Emily's. We definitely have more we need to talk about." Paul nodded as he made his way back to the house.

If Cassie gave Paul a second chance...A chance he knew he didn't deserve, but would love more than oxygen in his own lungs, he swore he would never fuck up anything ever again with her. He truly would love her until the day he died.


	12. Ch 12 Second Chances

**Chapter 12** - Second Chances

A couple of hours later Cassie woke up and felt something warm against her hand. She was still a little on the cold side, but was wrapped in several big blankets. She moved around a little and noticed whatever had her hand wasn't letting go anytime soon. The memories of the night before with jumping off the cliff and the ice cold water, the conversation she'd had with Paul. All of it.

Cassie remembered the look on Paul's face when she asked him why he cared what she did, he practically begged her for forgiveness. She knew deep down she would eventually forgive him if he was serious about anything between them. She had realized when he found her, how hard imprinting must be, after Emily and Sam's story. It couldn't be easy to first explain to their imprintee what they are given the wolf gene for to begin with and then also explain imprinting.

Cassie moved around a little as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down and suddenly felt her heart beating harder, Paul was the warmth in her hand. He'd been holding her hand when they both fell asleep. As soon as her fingers moved inside his hand he jumped awake. Cassie threw her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh, not trying to wake anyone in the house. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, "Sorry."

Paul shook his head like he was trying to get the cobwebs out. He squeezed her hand as he moved around and sat on the bed next to Cassie and stared at her, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Cassie shook her head, "No I'm ok…Maybe I should go to the rest room." Paul stood and helped her stand, "I'll be okay…I'll be right back." Paul nodded as he sat back down and looked like he was trying to wake up all the way as he watched her walk out of the room.

When Cassie finished up in the bathroom she walked back into the guest room and was suddenly aware that Claire wasn't in her bed, Cassie pointed to it, "Where's Claire?" Paul watched as she walked back over and sat next to him, slightly turned his way so he could look in her eyes he smiled, "Emily allowed her to stay over at Quil's for the evening. And I pretty much told Sam and Emily I was watching you last night…Look Cassandra." Cassie put her hand over Paul's mouth, "Don't." Cassie shook her head, Paul took her hand that was across his mouth in his hand, "Don't what?" Cassie shook her head again, "Just don't. I said everything I had to say, but what you said to me last night was better and made sense. I just wish you would've been honest with me or even Sam or Emily because then at least they could've explained it all to me and I wouldn't have felt the way I did."

Paul frowned, "I am sorry Cassie. I never meant to hurt you. If I had it to do all over again I swear I would do everything right. The way it's supposed to be. I know when we imprint it's an involuntary…but I want you to be my imprint for the rest of our lives." Cassie smiled softly, "I'll forgive you eventually. But you should know it's not going to be right away." Paul nodded, "I figured as much…Not like I don't deserve everything I do or don't get from you, because I know I do." Cassie stifled a giggle, "I'll try not to make you suffer too much torture. Just be a little patient with me is all I'm asking." Paul nodded.

Cassie looked down and noticed Paul still had a hold of her hand, "So...What about Rachel?" Paul shook his head, "Emily has been telling me since day one she was going to break my heart and she was right." Cassie looked up into Paul's almost black eyes, "Something bad happened...didn't it?" Cassie could feel his hand starting to shake as she noticed the rest of him starting to shake slightly. Cassie moved around to where she was sitting on her knees on the bed as she reached out and her free hand touched Paul's cheek, "Calm down...ok. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Paul looked into her indigo eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me right now? I don't deserve it. I was a complete asshole to you." Cassie smiled softly, "Paul everyone deserves a second chance. And once you explained to me last night the truth about what was going on and how you really felt. I'd decided you was going to get your second chance. But only you can make it count. I know what I am to you and how I feel about you. I also know everything I feel about you and for you has to do with the imprint...And all I honestly have to say is I would feel like this even if you hadn't imprinted on me."

Cassie exhaled shaky, "There's something about you. I don't know. Maybe it's just the imprint talking." Cassie started to pull away, when Paul's hand covered hers and he leaned his cheek into the soft touch of her hand, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, "I don't care if it's the imprint or not. All I know is that I wasted six weeks with someone who clearly didn't just want me." Cassie blinked, oh yea something bad had definitely happened with Rachel, "I'm sorry Paul."

A painful look crossed Paul's face, "Why are you apologizing?" Cassie looked down and then up into his eyes, "Because I know you was happy with Rachel. So whatever happened I know it must be very painful...But I'll do whatever I can to help I promise." Cassie felt him squeeze her hand, "You already are...But don't apologize for anything. I'm the one who has to make things right with us." Cassie smiled softly as she nodded. Suddenly Paul leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed slowly as she cherished his lips against hers. His hands slowly came up and cupped her cool cheeks in his warms hands. His warm lips tingled against her cold ones. Paul's hands left her cheeks as they slowly slid down her body and pulled her across the bed to him into his lap.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavy, trying to get the oxygen replenished in their lungs. Cassie couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her lips and Paul chuckled, "It's still kind of early, why don't you lay down and get some more sleep." Cassie blushed a little, "Stay with me...Please." That one sentence made Paul feel as though he could never deny her anything. Paul nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

Paul started to sit on the floor, when Cassie pulled him to lay on the bed with her on the bed, Cassie moved around and laid her head on his chest and automatically felt his arm twist around her body and pulled her closer. Paul watched her intently until he felt her breathing even out and knew she'd fallen asleep again. Paul watched her sleep a little bit and then let the exhaustion take over his body as well.


	13. Ch 13 Making Up For Lost Time

**Chapter 13** – Making Up For Lost Time

Emily walked into the guest room with Sam quietly, and gasped when she saw Cassie wrapped in Paul's arms. Sam looked at Emily both whispering as to not wake either one, "I wonder what happened." Emily stifled a giggle, "Clearly they talked." Paul opened his eyes slowly and looked over at both of them, "Yea we did." Emily touched his chest, "I'm proud of you." Paul chuckled, "Thanks Em." Cassie moved around a little and Paul shifted his gaze down to her and watched as her eyes opened and blinked a few times to wake herself up.

Cassie's eyes turned upwards and smiled when she saw Paul staring back at her, she'd almost forgotten she'd fallen asleep with him. Paul leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. A throat cleared and Cassie looked over and blushed she hadn't even noticed Emily and Sam in the room. Emily giggled, "C'mon Sam you can help me in the kitchen...Let's leave them alone...They probably have some more talking to do." Sam chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Emily and lifted her off the ground by her waist as he blew raspberries on the side of her neck and she couldn't help laughing more, he swung her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Paul and Cassie couldn't help laughing, Paul looked down and started kissing her lips softly. Paul rolled onto his side and enveloped her into his arms. Paul pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "We should stop...I don' want to push you into something you're not ready for. I didn't say everything to you in the last 24 hours just to you know..." Cassie smiled, "I didn't stop you did I?" Paul exhaled heavily trying to control himself, "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I didn't leave Rachel or tell you the things I told you last night just for this. If we continue on the way we're going I won't be able to stop myself from taking you. And I don't want to do anything you'll regret." Cassie's hands cupped his scorching cheeks, as the pad of her thumb ran across his bottom lip. It all felt right, she was supposed to be here with him. All the feels, the wants and needs were falling into place. "Then don't stop...Please."

All Cassandra could do was surrender to him, she pushed her lips against his kissing him with everything she had in her…She wanted it as much as he did…and at that point there was no turning back…no matter what. Paul kissed down over her material covered breasts…and lift her shirt a little and was kissing around her stomach and navel…while his hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed…like her waist, hips…outer thighs…Just the feel of his hands on her…was comforting…Paul unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and opened them and kissed down her lower abdomen…he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip…

Paul rolled her over onto her stomach…and was kissing the small of her back…he pulled her shirt up and off and was running kisses up and down her vertebrae…he came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck…He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder…Cassandra was kissing along his forearm…and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm…and his hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were…his hands had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Paul turned her back over onto her back, and Cassie reached down and tugged his t-shirt off…Paul started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach…Cassie was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest…She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them…they perked up and Paul groaned from the back of his throat…Cassie placed feather light kisses down his sternum…and traced his 6-pak with her tongue and lips…

Cassie unbuttoned and unzipped Paul's black jean shorts and when she pulled them open she could just see the head of Paul's erection peaking out…She slowly ran her tongue over the head…and got a deep - DEEP moan from Paul…Paul's erection was strained against the material of his jeans…and he pulled his jeans off and the laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her jeans and panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor…Paul slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands.

Paul looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further…Cassie just nodded her approval…and Paul slowly started sliding his erection all the way into her core…Cassie couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan…They both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second…Once Paul was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him…he could tell by how tight she was…She hadn't had sex in a while…and Cassie could tell with as hard and as swollen Paul's erection was, he hadn't had sex for a while. Clearly Rachel wasn't doing it for him.

Paul started slowly moving in and out of her…and Cassie was holding on…She was kissing Paul's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster…it was his undoing…he started slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could…he pulled her knees up and gripped the back of her thighs and pushed them apart further to stroke deeper into her willing body…Cassie was almost on the brink of insanity… "Mmm…God Paul…you feel so good…Oh god…." "God Damn…Cassie honey you're so tight…you feel so good wrapped around me…Mmm…God I wanna feel you cum so bad…" All Cassie could do was moan and nod…cause he started thrusting as hard and as deep into her as he could…her whole body was about to explode…Cassie clamped her eyes shut tight…and Paul leaned down, "Open your eyes Cass I want you to look me in the eyes..."

Cassie opened her eyes…They kept their eyes locked on each other…and finally Cassie started falling over the edge…Her orgasm raked through her body…and as soon as Paul felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she cam…Paul growled out his release…Paul thrusted one last time, and cam loud…Cassie felt him slam so deep inside of her…Feeling him explode so deep into her…only made her cum again…Paul rode her hard through both of her orgasms…Paul collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her…they just laid there staring at each other in silence.

Once they calmed down, Paul leaned over kissing her lips softly, "We should go shower, otherwise Sam and the other's are gonna know what we did...They are gonna know either way because of when were in wolf form, we can see and hear each other thoughts...I'll try to keep this out of my head when I'm on patrol. And don't get me wrong you smell great, but my scent is all over you now." Cassie couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks. Paul smirked as he kissed her cheek, "Did you know you're cute when you blush." Cassie's blush deepened. Paul pulled her into the bathroom with him and they showered together. Once they got dressed they joined Sam and Emily in the kitchen who were giving them both knowing looks.


	14. Ch 14 Parents? What Parents

**Chapter 14** – Parents? What parents?

As Cassie stood in the kitchen looking between Sam and Emily she couldn't help but stand there dumb founded. It had been six glorious weeks since her and Paul had found their way to each other while mean she'd been in La Push for twelve weeks, roughly three months, give or take a week. Jacob had taken Paul and Rachel's split pretty good, considering it was Rachel's fault. Not to mention he could tell Paul was about a thousand times happier with Cassie then he ever had been with Rachel.

Everyone had noticed the change in Paul. Not to also mention he'd convinced Cassie to move her stuff to his house and out of Emily and Sam's, promising Sam he would protect her with everything inside of him if he even sniffed another wolf from a different pack near his place.

This morning had been actually nice. Cassie had gotten up around 8 and made breakfast for Paul and herself and while they were in the middle of eating, Sam had called and said he wanted to have a Pack/Imprint meeting. Paul said it was probably about a vampire being on the rez or maybe someone picked up Neil's scent...They finished up breakfast and Paul actually did the dishes while Cassie showered, naturally Paul had joined her in the shower as they made love again. they would make love morning, noon and night if they could.

Which brought them to now. Cassie looked at Sam, "Carlisle called you and said he needs to speak with me in person and asked permission to meet at the Forks border?" Sam looked extremely serious and nodded. Paul was standing behind Cassie and had his chin resting on top of her head, that was until Paul had heard Sam telling Cassie that Dr. Cullen had asked for permission to meet them at the border. Sam had watched as Paul backed away from Cassie a little shaking. Sam growled, "Paul if you can't control yourself you need to go outside." Paul was a little more than worried when they got to the border today that he was there to take Cassie back with him. Paul had just gotten Cassie into his life over the last six weeks and now he was terrified she would be leaving him.

He couldn't let her leave. He was completely in love with her, though he hadn't been able to say it...He knew he felt it and knew she felt it as well.

Cassie turned at saw Paul shaking she walked up and touched his forearms. Paul's gaze dropped from Sam's eyes to Cassie's indigo colored eyes. Cassie smiled softly, "I'm sure if Carlisle wanted me to leave with him he would've told Sam to have me pack my stuff. I'm sure he just wants to check on me and make sure I'm doing okay." Paul calmed considerable as Cassie pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly, she felt him stop shaking and felt his large body relax against her.

Cassie turned back to Sam, "Are they all coming? And when are we meeting them?" Sam nodded, "They will all be there, Paul, you, Jared and Jake are coming with me and Cassie. You guys are to keep your tempers in check and please remember this is Cassie's family. No matter if they are Vampire's or not." Paul, Jared and Jake stood there and nodded firmly. Paul's hand found Cassie's as he laced their fingers together making sure he had a firm grip on her hand as they all left walking into the woods.

About 20 minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella came into view for Cassie. She pulled her hand out of Paul's and took off running, Paul felt a twinge of pain and anger at the same time, but took a few deep breaths as Jared patted Paul on the back, "Dude they are still her family...Her feelings for you are never going to change...She hasn't seen them in three months." Paul nodded.

The first person to Cassie was Emmett of course the big lug! Cassie was able to get warm loving hugs from all her family members. Before anything could be said Edward hissed, "That mutt imprinted on her!" Paul had grabbed Cassie and her back was tight against his chest with his hands on her upper arms. Paul growled from deep in his throat, "Watch it bloodsucker you called the meeting." Cassie touched Paul's hands, "Calm down...It's okay." Paul looked down and noticed he'd gripped her arms hard, Paul cringed, "Sorry." He let go of her arms and they slid down to her hips.

Carlisle looked down at Cassie, "Is it true?" Cassie nodded, "Yes...Paul imprinted on me." Carlisle knew she couldn't have been any safer then with a member of the Quileute pack. Carlisle took in the happiness that danced in her eyes and smiled warmly at her as he tapped the end of her nose, "As long as he's taking care of you properly." Cassie smiled widely as she nodded, "Paul is...I promise." Paul was actually brave enough and held out his hand to Carlisle, and they shook hands. The look on Paul's face was completely serious, "I promise I'm taking good care of her Dr. Cullen." Carlisle smiled softly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Are you happy Cassandra?" Cassie smiled, "Immensely." Carlisle hugged her as he kissed the top of her head softly.

Cassie pulled back as she looked at her mom and dad, "Carlisle what's going on? Why did you guys need to see me?" As Carlisle led her away from the pack to talk with her privately with Esme. Carlisle smiled down at his human daughter, "Cassandra, we were clearing out your parent's home in Canada and came across some papers. We thought you had a right to know the truth about them. You're mother was your biological mother, but your father was your step-father, when you're parents married he adopted you. We found your birth certificate and you're real father was named on it." Cassie looked confused, "So who is my real father than?" Carlisle handed over a folded up piece of paper, Cassie assumed it was her birth certificate as she unfolded it and searched for the space that held her real fathers name.

Cassie gasped as her hand flew over her mouth and stared at the paper.

"Sam Uley, Senior..."


	15. Ch 15 Confessions Of A Loving Kind

**Chapter 15** - Confessions Of A Loving Kind

One minute the guys in the pack were talking amongst themselves and the next, their wolf hearing kicked in.

"Sam Uley, Senior…" Cassie read the name on the piece of paper she'd received from Carlisle. Paul and Sam's head snapped to the side, and Paul's heart fell as he watched Cassie collapse into the arms of Emmett. Paul started to run over to her but Jared and Jake each grabbed an arm stopping him before he crossed the border, "CASSIE!"

Carlisle looked her over and held up his hand, "It's okay Paul…She's okay…She's just fainted." Paul growled, "I want to take her home…Now!" Sam walked to the border with Paul, as Emmett carefully handed Cassie over to Paul. The look on Paul's face made him look like he was in pain. Sam looked at Carlisle, "Does her birth certificate really have my father's name on it?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes it does. I'm not sure how true it is, you can always ask for a paternity test between the two of you. They can compare the DNA matches." Sam nodded, "I'll take care of it...You're sure Cassie is ok?" Carlisle nodded, "Tell her if she needs to talk with any of us she can always call any of us, because we weren't sure how she was going to take it or you."

Paul cradled Cassie against his chest. Paul brushed his lips across her forehead as they turned back to Emily and Sam's, not before they watched as the Cullen's all left. Sam looked at Paul, "I know you want to take her home, but bring her to our place until she wakes up...I need to talk some things over with her." Paul nodded as he followed, Sam, Jared and Jake.

A couple of hours later, Cassie moved around a little when she felt a soft pair of warm lips brush against hers, she couldn't help but kiss back and murmured, "Mmm Paul." Paul smirked, "Yea baby...You feeling ok?" Cassie's indigo blue eyes fluttered open as she looked up into Paul's brown eyes. He was laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, his other hand was running in circles around her flat stomach. Paul leaned down and rubbed his nose against her as he claimed her lips again.

Paul felt her sigh against his lips as her hand came up and cupped his warm cheek in her cold hand. Cassie suddenly pulled back, "Holy crap! Where's Sam? Is he ok?" Paul chuckled, "Yea he's fine...He was just about as shocked as you was, of course without the whole fainting part." Cassie blushed, "I fainted?" Paul nodded as Cassie groaned, "Damn! That is so girlie of me." Paul kissed the side of her neck, "If it's any constellation, you scared the hell out of me." Cassie frowned as she looked at Paul, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you."

Paul brushed his soft warm lips against her forehead as he looked down into her eyes, "Don't apologize, you got some pretty shocking news. Sam wants to have the local doctor's office draw blood from both of you and compare the DNA. I think he actually likes the idea of having a little sister, hell he already threatened me several times. Fully getting into big brother mode. Em thinks it's cute and Sam is annoyed by the fact that Emily thinks it's cute."

Cassie sat up as Paul followed her as she turned and faced him, "Does that mean I have the gene with you guys?" Paul shook his head, "We don't know who has the actual gene unless we see their symptoms or if they start acting like we did when we got close to phasing for the first time. It's unlikely that females get the gene. Everyone in the tribe thinks it's a fluke that Leah got it. She's been documented as the first and only female too of ever had the gene."

Cassie scrunched up her nose as she stood on her knees in front of Paul rubbing her nose against his, "I don't think I'd be a cute wolf anyway." Paul chuckled hard as he pulled her closer to him, "Are you kidding me baby? You'd look hot with some raven fur and a nice long tail attached to your cute little ass." Cassie gasped when Paul's large hands slid down her body and cupped her bottom. Of course then she giggled, he was in a playful mood. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly, "What's got you in such a playful mood?"

Paul smiled, "I'm just glad you didn't leave with them...I thought for sure they were coming to take you with them." Cassie shook her head, "Paul, you imprinted on me. You know I wouldn't get far without you. Clearly I'd never try and force you to come with me to live with the Cullen's...So you should expect them to come and visit it me often as they can." Paul nodded, "I know...they are still you're family even if Sam is your brother." Cassie nodded, "I love them because they were there for me when I had no one for 6 years. And I love you and the guys because you're my new family...Well I don't love you like I love family. My love for you is definitely different."

Paul quirked an eyebrow, "You love me..." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. A statement Paul needed Cassie to confirm. They'd been together six glorious weeks and neither had come right out and said they loved the other. Paul was scared to tell her he loved her. He didn't know why. He fell in love with her the first second he heard her laugh in Emily's guest room. Which just seemed ironic since that was currently the room they were sitting in.

Talk about returning to the scene of the crime.

Cassie smiled softly, "Of course I love you. Did you think I wouldn't?" Paul frowned a little, "After all the shit I put you through I was positive you'd never love me the way I love you...Or it would take you forever to feel the same way." Now it was Cassie's turn, "You love me?" And her statement was a question.

"I love you with all my heart Cassie."

A couple of silent tears slid down her cheeks, "I love you too Paul."

As she threw her arms around his neck and he caught her and fell back onto the bed as he captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. After a few more minutes of making out they went downstairs and joined everyone else. Cassie loved how Sam wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground in a powerful brotherly love hug. She could just feel the love radiating off him. Even if the birth certificate was wrong and the DNA was negative, they still shared a family bond. Paul took her home where they fell asleep in each other's arms after making love.


	16. Ch 16 Consequences For Fuck Ups

**Chapter 16** – Consequences For Fuck Ups

Cassie was completely flabbergasted. She sat in the middle of her and Paul's bed and couldn't get her mind to focus. Paul was patrolling and Cassie couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety fully taking over her whole body. She got up and showered pulling her jeans, sneakers, a red form fitting t-shirt with a black hoodie, she pulled her hair to the side as she took Paul's truck and drove to Emily and Sam's.

An hour later, Emily sat staring at Cassie like she'd grown three heads. Emily's mouth opened and closed several times before something actually came out of it, "Are you sure?" Cassie nodded, "Of course I'm sure...what am I going to do Emily? How am I going to tell Paul? What's his reaction going to be like?" Emily shook her head, "I don't have a clue honey." Cassie frowned, "What do you mean you don't know? You've known him longer then I have...What kind of reaction should I gage from him?"

Emily sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and chewed nervously, suddenly the front door opened and Paul and Sam walked into the house bare chested. Their chests rising and falling rapidly. Paul immediately walked over to Cassie, "What's wrong?" Cassie's eye brows shot up, "What do you mean what's wrong?" Paul sighed heavily, "I felt you...You were worried about something and a rush of anxiety came rushing over you. We went to our place and you took the truck and I followed the scent here...So again I ask what's wrong?"

Cassie looked down and then back at Emily who was wrapped in Sam's arms standing in the kitchen, Emily nodded at Cassie. Cassie looked back up at Paul and started chewing on her bottom lips, "Let's go outside and talk for a minute." Paul nodded and followed her outside. Cassie walked a little way and Paul was getting antsy, "Cassie what's going on?" Cassie stopped walking as she turned and looked at him. Paul's face read no emotions, "You're not leaving are you? The Cullen's haven't come back and asked you to leave with them have they?" Cassie shook her head no.

Cassie looked down at the ground and then back up and into Paul's eyes. It had been almost a year since the Cullen's had been around. They'd let Sam and the rest of the pack know they would be coming back at least once a year to see Cassie. Cassie shook her head, "No of course not. I don't know how to tell you this...I mean...I thought I could say or tell you anything...I just don't know how to word this." Paul walked up and grabbed her hands in his, "You can tell me anything. You know you can Cass. I love you. Nothing you ever say or do is gonna make me think or feel differently about you."

Cassie chewed on her bottom lip a little more as she looked into his dark brown almost blackened eyes, "I'm uh...I'm pregnant."

Paul stood there staring at Cassie almost in disbelief. He'd let go of her hands as she started to take a step towards him, he stepped back from her. Cassie watched with sorrowful eyes as Paul turned and ran into the trees and disappeared. Cassie could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched him disappear and a few minutes later, she heard a long howl. She couldn't determine what it meant as she turned around and saw Emily and Sam standing on the porch watching the scene as it unfolded.

Cassie just shook her head as she got back into Paul's truck and drove back to their place. She packed up her clothes and drove to the Forks / La Push border and left Paul's truck there. She'd already called ahead of time and walked to her family's house. They had kept their home on the out skirts of Forks. Cassie found the spare key and the credit card that was left. Cassie walked thru the house and went upstairs and into one of the bedrooms and slowly lay down on the bed. She couldn't help crying even harder. The tears flooded her eyes and cheeks.

The pain radiated through her heart and body physically and emotionally. She never expected to end up pregnant. She was hoping it would be something that would make Paul happy. It's one of the main reasons the tribe believed they imprinted.

Sam immediately took off after he watched Cassie leave. Sam phased as soon as he hit the tree line. 'Paul! Paul where the hell are you?'

Sam's alpha voice boomed in Paul's head as he groaned, 'Just leave me alone for a bit.'

Sam growled, 'NO! Cassie left the house. I don't know where she went.'

Paul's silver wolf form walked out from behind a huge tree with his head hung as he whimpered, 'I don't know what to do Sam. Cassie just gave me the happiest news I could of ever received and I completely panicked and left her standing there by herself. What am I going to do?'

Sam grumbled, 'First thing is we're going to head to your place and see if Cassie is there...Something tells me she's not going to be there."

Paul followed Sam to his place. Sam had been right, half way to the house they picked up Cassie's scent heading into a completely different direction. Towards Forks to be exact. Paul and Sam tore out after the scent and once they hit the treaty line they came to a halt. They phased back and had their shorts on in record time.

Paul's truck was sitting there. Empty. Cassie was nowhere in sight.

Paul looked at Sam, "I fucked up Sam. I fucked up big time. She gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve one and I fucked it all up." Before he knew what was happening he felt something wet hit his cheek, his hand came up to wipe it away and it was then he noticed it was tears. His own tears. They noticed her scent went into Forks. They could only think of one place she could've gone.

The Cullen's.


	17. Ch 17 Learning From Fuck Ups

**Chapter 17** - Learning From Fuck Ups

Paul started to cross into Forks, when Sam's hand clamped down onto his arm and jerked him back into place. Paul glared back at Sam, "I have to stop her...She can't stay there. I won't be able to protect her while she's there." Sam shook his head no, "You're not crossing the treaty line. I'll get permission from Carlisle to go to their place and see if I can't get her to come back, but you're the reason she left in the first place, so I'm not going to let you go and scare her even more."

Paul frowned, "I need to fix this Sam...Please you have to let me go. I would never ask you this, but please let me go bring her home. I swear I'll go there and get her and have her come back in one piece, I won't let myself get out of control or anything Sam...I swear you have my word." Sam looked at Paul and thought about it for a minute, "Okay, but we have to go back to the house and call Carlisle first and get permission. You can't just go into Forks and go into their house."

Paul nodded then had a different idea, "You go back to the house and call Carlisle. I need to go to my house for something." Sam nodded, "But you don't cross that border until I give her the green light...Don't go against my orders on this Paul, or were going to have big problems." Paul nodded as he took off through the trees again as he phased and ran to his house.

A half an hour later, when Paul was running back to the border. He heard Sam in his head telling him he had gotten permission to cross the border and also to enter the Cullen's house. They had even told him where the spare key was to get into the front door. Paul re-phased as he slipped his shorts on and found the spare key to the house and let himself in. He was pleasantly surprised the house didn't smell like vampire, more than likely because the Cullen's had not been in the area or the house for years. Paul looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it said 4am. He couldn't believe he didn't just come later in the morning, but he had to get to Cassie.

Paul walked through the house and checked all the rooms, and naturally the last one he went to was the one she was sleeping in. The closer Paul got the more his heart hurt. He couldn't believe he'd just up and left her when she told him she was going to have his baby. Probably one of the stupidest if not the stupidest moment in his life. Paul walked up to the corner of the bed and saw her long hair had fallen over the foot of the bed, because she was laying in it upside down. Paul squatted down and touched her cheek as she slowly started moving, he suddenly had the feeling to touch her more. She was having his baby. It felt amazing knowing she had a son or daughter growing inside of her.

Paul's warm lips brushed against her forehead, the tip of her nose and then finally her lips softly. Cassie's indigo blue eyes opened as she looked up into the brown eyes of Paul. She gasped and sat up, "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to cross the border." Paul smiled softly, "Carlisle gave me permission to come and look for you here." Paul sat down on the bed next to Cassie as he took her hands in his, "I'm sorry about running away last night...I didn't mean to make you think I was mad or anything. I just kind of got scared. Not that you weren't scared because I knew you was. I could feel you in pain and crying, I'm sorry I made you cry baby."

Paul pulled her across the bed so she was closer to him, "I couldn't be happier that you're having our baby. I just had a small freak out and I swear that won't happen again. I bought you something about 5 months ago. And I didn't have the guts to give it to you then. But I do now." Cassie looked at Paul and wasn't sure what he was doing as she watched him stand up and dig in his pocket.

Paul pulled out a little black velvet box and placed it on the bed in front of her. Cassie looked at it, "What is it?" Paul smirked, "Just open it...for me please." Cassie gave Paul a sideways glance as she picked up the black velvet box and slowly opened it. Cassie felt like her eyes were going to fall out of her head as she looked at the diamond ring cut princess style with two smaller diamonds cut into princess style as well on a silver ring setting.

Cassie's blue eyes turned towards Paul, "What is this all about?" Paul swallowed hard, "I wanted to ask you before, but I guess now is better. Cassie I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Cassie blinked, "Are you sure Paul? I don't want to asking me just because I'm having your baby or because I'm your imprint." Paul jumped off the bed and pulled Cassie up to her feet, "No...I want to marry you because I love you and because we're going to be a family and there's nothing more than I'd rather have in my life forever is you and a ton of babies. You know as long as you can handle my volatile temper and bad attitude when I haven't had enough sleep."

Cassie couldn't help but giggle, "I don't have a problems dealing with it now...Why would I have a problem with it if we were married?" Paul chuckled, "Okay...Okay...I got you...So is that a yes or a no?" Cassie smiled softly as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. Paul wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body. Cassie pulled away from the kiss but his arm wouldn't allow her to pull away from his body, "What do you think?"

Paul stepped back as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger and captured her lips again. They slowly backed up to the bed as Paul wrapped Cassie in his arms as she took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. Paul chuckled as he leaned down as he placed his mouth against her abdomen, "Mommy and I will see you in a few months sweetie." Cassie giggled as they fell asleep holding each other.


	18. Ch 18 If I Have To Wait

The song that was the inspiration for the story is – Toni Braxton – If I Have To Wait – Check it out! Thanx to ALL my reviews and non-reviews who read the story and enjoyed it!

**Chapter 18** – If I Have To Wait

"Momma! Jr is throwing lego's at me!" Came a voice from the living room.

Cassie shook her head as she continued to cut vegetables, "Paul Redson Jr! I swear, you do not want me to come in there mister!." Cassie giggled, "That boy is gonna be the death of me...I swear." She said it more to herself than anyone else.

Suddenly a familiar pair of arms went around Cassie's waist and a pair of warm lips kissed her neck, the deep voice of her husband resonated through his chest, "Are you having some issues with my off spring woman?" Cassie shook her head, "You're demon seed son is terrorizing your precious angel." Paul growled in her ear and chuckled when she did a full body shiver against him. Paul spun her around as his lips came down on hers. He'd been out patrolling during the day, so he'd been gone since 3 am. Cassie's arms around Paul's neck as he pulled her closer, Paul had surveyed his surroundings, as he stepped to the side slightly as he lifted his wife and placed her butt on the counter. Paul's lips trailed down her neck, Cassie couldn't help but giggle when they heard a sharp squeal erupt from the living room, followed by, "MOMMA!"

Cassie gentle pushed Paul away, "Go deal with your son, let me finish dinner, well duct tape the kids in bed and you can finish what you started." Paul kissed her one last time growling against her lips when she couldn't stop the giggle. They were both in dire need of some extra circular activities to get rid of then pent up sexual frustrations that her current 4 month pregnant body was putting them through. Paul leaned over kissing the bump of her stomach that was barely there, "Okay...I'll be right back." As his hands gripped her waist and pulled her from the counter and set her gently on her feet. He didn't want her jumping down.

Cassie laughed as she watched Paul square his shoulders and walk into the living room. Angelia their 3 year old was the first to squeal, "DADDY!" And run to Paul as he squatted down and caught her when she jumped into his arms. Paul rained kisses all over her face as she hugged him tightly and returned the rain of kisses on his face. Paul set Angelia down, "Go see your momma, she's got dinner ready." Angelia nodded as she ran into the kitchen.

Paul squatted down and chuckled when he watched Jr. peak out from behind the chair in the corner, "C'mere son." Jr stepped out from behind the chair as his 5 year old body made its way to Paul. Paul lifted him up into his arms as he stood up and then sat down on the couch, "So why are you giving your momma and Angel such a hard time?" Jr smiled as he shrugged, "Girls are nasty pop...They have cooties and stuff." Paul shook his head as he tried to contain his laughter, "Your momma and Angel do not have cooties. I don't know about other girls, but those two in the kitchen has been thoroughly checked out I give you my word they don't have cooties." Jr looked at Paul skeptically, "Are you sure?" Paul chuckled hard, "Do you really think I'd let your momma touch me if she had cooties?"

"I can hear you in there ya know!" Cassie's voice carried from the kitchen. Paul laughed hard, "Shush!" Paul yelled over his shoulder towards the kitchen and heard Cassie's laughter come back at him. Paul looked down at Jr, "You wouldn't want anyone to throw things at your sister or Momma would you?" Jr frowned, "No sir. You'd beat them up anyways right?" Paul nodded, "Of course I would...You'd protect Angel right?" Jr nodded emphatically, "Yes sir!" Paul looked at his son, "So why are you terrorizing both of them?" "Cause it's fun." Jr shrugged it off. Paul laughed hard, "Well at least your honest. Just stop making your sister and momma crazy. You already know the condition momma's in right?"

Jr nodded, "Yea and I'm praying for a brother pop. I don't think we can handle anymore girls around here." Paul chuckled as he set Jr down and they walked into the kitchen, Cassie walked over and handed Paul a plate as she kissed his lips softly and winked at him. Which was her way of telling him, he was in charge of putting the kids to bed after dinner, cause she was going to go lay down and wait for him.

About an hour later, Paul had chased the kids around and finally got them to bed as he quietly shut their doors and then headed into his own bedroom. His beautiful wife, laying on her side with her hand resting on her stomach. Paul admitted she was beautiful 24/7, but was even more beautiful when she was pregnant with their babies. Paul knelt down on the floor next to the bed as he leaned over and softly kissed Cassie's lips. She was slowly waking up as her lips responded to the deepening of the kiss, letting Paul's lips and tongue take her into the world of ecstasy.

Cassie's hands felt around until they felt the t-shirt he'd put on as she tugged on him to come into the bed with her. Paul slowly stood and felt her small hands pulling his shirt up and off his torso, as he discarded his shorts and crawled into the bed and helped her lose her t-shirt and shorts. Her skin was glowing, it always was when she was pregnant. They also knew her pregnancy hormones were absolutely slamming into each other and making her insanely horny. Paul could literally sit and make love to her all day long if Sam didn't have him on patrol. Even after Five years of marriage Paul still couldn't keep his hands off his beautiful wife.

Paul carefully crawled up her beautiful 4 month pregnant body and slowly entered her, listening to her moans of approval to the things he did to her body. Taking her over the edge of insanity over and over. He was always careful of her baby bump, not trying to smash baby number three. Paul was hopeful for a few more and was secretly hoping Cassie wanted as many as he did. She'd even told him once she wanted as many as possible.

Paul kissed Cassie's lips softly as they laid in bed coming down from their desires. Paul's hand softly ran across the baby bump as he stared in Cassie's indigo eyes, "What in the world would you have done had I not come to my senses about the imprinting?"

Cassie thought about everything that had happened in her life since she'd met Paul. She'd been extremely blessed. Her whole reason for even coming to La Push was because Neil had been after her. As it was Carlisle had called her a few months after they'd gotten married and told Cassie that Neil had disappeared. Of course there was always the chance that he'd find her some day and Paul and Sam said the pack would be ready and Carlisle offered her 2nd family the Cullen's to help as well. So she knew she was well loved and cared for.

Cassie smiled softly, "I kept telling myself if I have to wait for you, Then I'll do it until the end of time."

The End.


End file.
